


Bear the Dog

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Dog Bear (Person of Interest), POV Bear (Person of Interest)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Bear is a good dog.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Bear the Dog

Bear is a smart dog. The smartest dog. He knows all the commands.

Bear is a strong dog. The strongest dog. He jumps up and bites the arm.

Bear is a good dog. The goodest dog. He gets all the belly rubs.


End file.
